


Benrey Please Let Gordon Sleep.

by orphan_account



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: 600 words, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Short, beacause i said so, benrey....he is a cat, but cat like creechur, could be read as platonic, not an actual cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: benrey keeps gordon awake
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Benrey Please Let Gordon Sleep.

“benrey get off of me”

benrey had a grin on his face, resting upon gordon’s chest.

“you are going to suffocate me, man.” gordon huffed, attempting to push benrey off of him, “get off.”

“what? is it illegal to show some love and affection to my loving husband?” benrey crossed his arms and pouted.

“we- we arent even married!” gordon through his hands up into the air.

“we could be.”

“that isnt the point.” gordon dragged his palms down his face.

instead of replying benrey sprawled his arms and legs out across the entirety of gordon’s body, in which gordon groaned.

“this, benrey? this is not getting off me.” gordon stated the obvious, “this is evading my personal space, in my own house, in my own bed!”

“our bed.” benrey corrected.

“ no. my bed. my house. you sleep on the couch, which if i may remind you, you completely scratched up and ruined!” gordon jabbed a finger at benrey.

“jeez feetman, so dramatic. s’ just a dumb stupid couch.” benrey shrugged.

“NO. it is a EXPENSIVE couch. that COSTS ME MONEY” gordon stuffed his hands into his face.

“well that seems like a you problem.” benrey kneaded his paws against gordon’s chest.

“how about, you-” gordon lifted benrey off of him and placed him on the side of his bed. “stay there. and i, go back to sleep.” gordon huffed.

“sounds cool.” benrey latched himself back onto gordon, but gordon was already passed out to know anything.

there was mere minuets of silence- almost a good and solid 30 minuets and when gordon was almost asleep-

“gooordooon-“

“oh my fucking god-“ he shifted his body around to face benrey, “what benrey? what? what could you possibly want now?”

“uh- i cant sleep.” benrey pushed one side of his face into the matress, almost as if he was embarassed.

gordon huffed, his arms wrapped around benrey, and pulled him in close to his chest.

“wow. thats hot.” benrey muffled into gordon’s chest.

“shh.”

“what time is it?” benrey asked, his fingers entangled in gordon’s locks. 

“i dont care.” gordon huffed.

“okay let me just-“ he pounced up onto gordon’s side, “just check the time.”

“christ help me-“ gordon sat up, “its 2 in the morning.”

benrey shifted himself off of gordon, sitting up on the opposite side of where he was previously lying down.

“i thought you were blind.” benrey crossed his arms.

“wh- No. No. im not BLIND. i told you, im near sighted.” gordon pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ohhh so if your nearsighted, why do you need glasses?” benrey asked, a cocky smile perked on his lips.

“oh my fucking-“ gordon placed his hands on benrey’s shoulders. “ okay. all it means is that i cant see things that are far away.”

“then why is it called near sighted, huh? thats fucking sus dude.” benrey crossed his arms.

gordon simply groaned.

“you know, your son is way cooler than you. he isnt blind.” benrey stated.

“okay one. my son is two years old. two. i am NOT blind.” gordon rubbed his temples.

“what? so baby’s cant be cool? wow. thats really-“ benrey paused, looking for the right word, “baby.....phobic. yeah. your babyphobic feetman. thats not cool of you bro.”

“thats not even a real thing!” gordon ran his hands through his hair.

“yeah it is. check wikipedia.” benrey stuck out his tongue.

“wow. its almost like, you are the two year old.” gordon chuckled, clearly very tired and sleep deprived.

“muhmuhnumuh.” benrey mocked.

“okay im just gonna. stop talking to you.” gordon stuffed his head into his pillows.

benrey figured it was about time he let gordon sleep anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope u enjoyed that stupid thing. sorry it was cut off short i wrote this at like 2:30 am!! but if u enjoyed thats great im glad!


End file.
